


【锤基现代AU】纨绔兄弟的小秘密

by Hunterzoey



Category: Thorki - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunterzoey/pseuds/Hunterzoey
Summary: 现代AU，纨绔兄弟傲娇底迪深夜求欢纵欲伤身，切黑葛格吃饱喝足默默擦屁股别想了全是肉（其实是不知道怎么避雷了）





	【锤基现代AU】纨绔兄弟的小秘密

做工精良的实木门被轻轻推开又掩上，透入一丝光线的房间再次陷入黑暗，葡萄牙纹章地毯巧妙地吞噬窸窣响动，但这一切都逃不过Thor在夜间格外敏锐的感官。他做出一副毫无知觉地在床上呼呼大睡的样子，又在来人接近自己时一把扯住对方的手腕。鼻尖凑近那只被自己抓在手中的腕，Thor在闻到熟悉的松针气息之后满意地笑了一下，然后轻轻舔了雪白的皮肤一口。

“你今天迟到了。”

气流在皮肤薄弱的手腕处颤动的感觉让Loki不自觉震了一下，但又莫名地有些痴迷。他没有抽回手，纵容着哥哥充满暗示的行为，回以一声轻笑。“谁让你早早从宴会上脱了身……把我害的很惨呢。”

Thor的手指顺着手腕上移。“你又不是不知道我有多讨厌那帮董事，满嘴火车的东西。”扯开对方衬衫的袖扣之后，他的手指继续不安分地在Loki身上攀登。“现在我脱的东西可不止身呢，brother？”

Loki伸手探进哥哥的被单，不出所料，指尖与滚烫的赤裸皮肤来了个亲密接触。他作势将手拍上哥哥那结实的，自己一只手拍不满的胸肌，掐了敏感的乳首一把，在听见Thor难耐的呻吟之后，迈开腿跨上了哥哥的床，又用指尖抵住他的嘴唇，把试图坐起身的猴急哥哥推回枕头之中。Thor真是爱死了弟弟在床上这幅慢条斯理不急不躁的模样，包括他西装裤裆隆起的那部分。让Loki发挥的好处就是自己可以充分欣赏他的骚包时刻，Thor眯着湛蓝的眼睛默许Loki在自己身上四处点火的行为，反正待会他都会一一讨回来的。

Loki自觉地剥开自己的衬衫，毫不在意地丢到床下——知道第二天他睁开眼时熨烫整齐的衣服会按时出现在自己的视野中，现在随便一点没什么大不了的。现在他正在跟他的皮带较劲，但成果不太理想，他一时间脱不下自己的裤子。这份不满被迅速转移到身下的Thor身上，他冲Thor翻了个白眼。“ah，真的有够烦。”

Thor早已习惯Loki无处不在的小脾气，他无辜地摊了摊手，回了一声“Copy that”便会意地脱下了Loki的裤子。他只脱了外面的，至于里面的那条……

嘛，还可以等等。

Thor的手抚上Loki的后颈，把他整个人往自己怀里带。故意揉乱用发胶精心打理的半长黑发的行为成功收获Loki的小声咒骂，不过现在Thor没空回以宽容一笑。含住弟弟小巧的耳垂，用舌尖来回挑拨，感受Loki在自己怀里骤然升高的体温，这才是大事。Thor不无满意地想道。

这样情色又混乱的场面是什么时候开始的？Thor已经想不太起来了。是某个雷鸣不断的雨夜Loki摸进自己被窝又试探着勾住自己的手？还是Loki第一次遗精时手足无措地把染上白浊的内裤展示到自己面前？向来粗线条的Thor记不住所谓“标志性”的时刻，他只觉得Loki在他怀中的每一刻都值得标志，起码在数不清的夜晚中，Loki是他的，谁也无法夺走。

滚烫坚硬的性器是情动的最佳证明。薄薄的一层布料在摩擦中被迅速濡湿，Loki的眼眶已经红了一圈，被水雾盖住的眼眸叫嚣着对Thor的渴求。Thor伸出手指勾住Loki股间没什么作用的内裤，沿着边缘轻轻抚摸着Loki的臀部。Loki难耐地轻喘出声，试图抚慰自己前端的手被哥哥恶意地抓住。“Thor……我想要……”

Thor就这么躺在被窝里以一种极端舒适的姿势看着欲求不满的弟弟在自己身上撒娇似的动作，不得不说，Loki就是自带让人把持不住的魔力，他们早已度过无数个这样黏稠的夜晚，但每一次Loki都能让Thor率先压抑不住洪水猛兽般的欲望，不过现在还没到那个临界点，Thor只是耐心地等待着，看弟弟还有什么勾引自己的新花样。Loki的发胶完全失去了定型的作用，而Loki正忙着向Thor求欢，无暇顾及那几缕在脸颊周围来回擦动的头发。Thor看着有些痴了，便不自觉地伸出手把那缕不老实的头发别到Loki耳后。被色欲淹没的Loki经不住一点来自Thor手掌的撩人温度，他又轻喘了一声，手臂瞬时脱力，整个人趴在了Thor身上。抬头对上哥哥湛蓝的眼睛，Loki一时间有些气恼——他分明看到了那里面夹杂着些许笑意。赌气似的低下头，含住哥哥因情欲变红的乳尖，模仿Thor刚才在自己耳朵上的动作。宴会上所向披靡的银舌头在这儿发挥出了更大的作用，Loki颇有成就感地用最为尖利的犬齿尖轻轻在变硬的乳粒上摩擦，如愿听见Thor猛然加重的喘息。但Loki也没有得意太久，因为Thor的手紧接着抚上Loki相对他而言有些瘦弱的腰脊，指尖在敏感的背部来回游走，两个人默契地不说话，像比赛似的卯足了劲在对方身上点火，偌大的房间尽职地掩藏着肉体厮摩的动静，淫糜的水声被尽数吞噬。

Loki的求胜心总是那么强，在床上也不例外。在最难耐时他也只是凑上头去轻轻舔咬哥哥的嘴唇，柔软唇瓣的触感让他腿软心苏，但在Thor认输之前，Loki绝不低头。Loki就这么趴在Thor身上专心地接吻，又在Thor准备摁住自己的头索求更多时努力坐起了身，白皙的脸蛋羞红时最为撩人，他连下巴都泛着一些光泽——天知道Thor是个在性事上多么不知道收敛自己力量的人。Loki坏坏地勾起嘴角。几乎是喘着开了口。

“Say you want me,brother.”

如同被瞬间击中，Thor的呼吸声霎时加重，一个翻身，Loki便被他压在床上。Loki调皮的性子这时候也不打算收收，他调笑着。“换你坐我身上了吗？”

真是不乖。Thor压抑着心里现在就撕碎那条内裤把Loki肏到失禁的欲望，俯身舔了一口Loki细腻的不像男人的脸颊，在Loki呻吟出声时继续在他耳边喷气。“Say it again.”

Loki轻轻翻了个白眼，哥哥的性癖让自己的负罪感有些重，但不管怎么说，结果让他满意，权当助兴。他用因情欲而沙哑的嗓音咬着哥哥的耳朵：“Brother……”

两腿一空，传来布料被撕裂的声响，Loki知道自己的内裤又报销了一条。明明做工良好质量上乘，不管多少条，到Thor手上都跟纸糊的似的，先被打湿，再被撕破。Thor直接伸手握住Loki同样兴奋的欲望，引来一阵呻吟。今天的忍耐力考验就到这里，和Loki一样，作为绝对的享乐主义者，Thor永远不会苦了自己，他要开动了。手指所及之处一片泥泞，Thor俯下身去直接含住弟弟挂着几滴晶莹前液的前端，整根阴茎在热情冲击下也只显着淡淡的肉粉色，粗糙的手指抚弄着皮肤薄嫩格外敏感的柱身，Loki的呻吟一声比一声高昂，他一只手扯住哥哥金色的头发，另一只手揪住身下的床单以保证自己不会被Thor压进床里。生理性的泪水涌出眼眶，眼眶早已发红，可一切才刚刚开始。

“Brother……给我啊……哈……”

Thor吮弄自己下体的“啧啧”声让Loki的大脑陷入迷乱，他几乎是下意识地随着哥哥的动作而做出反应，祈求得到更多，Thor却坏心地在这时开了口，暖湿的气流让Loki险些被直接送上顶峰。“不着急……我们还有很多时间。”

“你给不给……不给我自己解决……啊！”Loki不满地用大腿狠狠夹了一下Thor的脑袋，没料到Thor顺势将头扎进更深处，开始用舌头撩拨渐渐湿润的后穴。他瞪大了眼睛，嘴唇微微张着，一时间发不出任何声音，过了一会儿才缓过劲来。“你这是……唔……哪儿学来的……哈啊……”

Thor嘴上的动作没有停下的意思，手也奋力揉搓着Loki涨红的阴茎。“你很喜欢不是吗，小东西。”

Loki一左一右地揪住哥哥的头发，迫使他中断对自己后穴的探索。“你才是小东西！唔……”不知为何，被不断揉搓的前端在自己对上哥哥因情欲而变得深邃的蓝色眼眸时反应变得强烈，Loki脑子里闪过一片风暴来临前的，墨蓝色的汹涌海洋，但那也只是一闪而过的景色，随即变成白茫茫一片——他射了，而且几乎全射在Thor的脸上。

“啊哈，是你先忍不住的。”Thor抬起手，用手指勾起集中在自己下巴以及脖颈的白浊精液，然后尽数吞食入腹，也许是Loki平日里爱吃甜点的原因，即使是最为荤腥的精液似乎也带着点甜味。舔掉唇上沾着的最后一点，Thor再次凑起身，吻住Loki，在Loki皱着眉头试图打自己时从容接下本来也没使多大力气的手臂，轻轻啃咬着对方的嘴唇。

“尝尝自己的味道。”

“Thor你这个混账……唔……”Loki在心里默默记下了一笔，Thor总是能开发出一些羞耻无比的操作，然后在自己身上实践并欣赏自己的反应。真是羞耻……更让自己羞耻的是，他总能被Thor的下流手段撩拨起性致，他能感觉到自己那不给面子的后穴正在淌水，他想要了。“Thor……给我……”

在把Loki整得娇喘连连的同时，Thor也没有好到哪里去。他在Loki偷偷推开自己房间门时就硬了，Loki脱衣服时他都开始疼了，能撑到现在，全凭作为Odinson的坚毅品格，以及自己对Loki的关心。无论是平时威严的兄长还是深夜缠绵的性伴侣，他都不想让Loki受哪怕一点的伤。再次摸上那一片潮湿泥泞，确定弟弟已经做好了容纳自己的所有准备，他再次含住弟弟柔软如初绽花瓣的唇，弓起腰开始挺进。

“唔……”尽管湿到床单都能拧出水来，Loki还是在Thor进入时疼的皱紧眉头。Thor本来就是个肌肉大块头，浑身上下都是，包括隐私部位。无论他们欢爱过多少次，他总是得在开头时经历一些苦难。这个尺寸……说Thor用蛋白粉代替母乳喂养长大他也信。他得想点什么转移疼痛带来的不良感受。脑子里不合时宜地浮现出Frigga把襁褓版的Thor像一袋面粉一样扛在肩头，空出手来满头大汗地往奶瓶里舀蛋白粉的辛苦模样，Loki没忍住，轻轻笑了一声。

“这时候你还分心？”Thor并没有好受到哪里去，Loki快把他绞断了，为什么自己就是没办法把Loki撑松点让大家都好过呢？Thor真的认真思考过这个问题。而现在，就在他们的距离即将从零变成负的关键时刻，Loki居然笑出了声……不管他脑子里现在是个什么场景，都绝对不是好事。他满头大汗地耕耘着继续往前探，撞得Loki再度发出呻吟。“专心点，现在可是关键时刻。”

行吧，但一想到被当做面粉对待的襁褓，Loki就是忍不住。他的嘴角仍然向上翘着，直到Thor顶到自己深处的那一点。哼哼唧唧成功升级成无法抑制的喊叫。“呃嗯……啊！”

Thor正在压榨自己那本就少得可怜的耐心，他埋在Loki体内一动不动，等待Loki的肠壁适应自己的侵入。“还疼吗？”

“唔……”说老实话，一开始Loki疼的要命，但Loki不说。照Thor那个直蠢性子，要是自己喊疼，Thor绝对会毫不犹豫地拔出来，就是冲冷水澡受灾受难也不会再碰自己一下，自讨苦吃的事情他才不做。况且，自己慢慢适应，疼痛过去，随之而来的便是麻痒。Loki下意识地晃动着灵巧的腰肢，用行动向Thor发出邀请，祈求更多。

感受到Loki肠壁对自己阴茎的挤压——恕Thor直言，那应该被称作邀请——Thor的耐心被彻底抛弃，他开始大摇大摆地抽插着。起初Loki还能在欢爱之余抱住Thor的头与他交换唾液，到后来爱欲渐浓，他只能揪紧床单，发出一声声好不容易冲破忙着呜咽的喉咙，却又被激烈的动作撞碎的呻吟。眼眶红了一圈，无法合拢的嘴角流出一丝唾液，像是挂在脸上的一根银线，被填满的快感超乎Loki想象，他下意识地呼喊着哥哥的名字。“Thor……哈啊……”

情事在Thor再次顶上Loki的腺体时迈入另一阶段，Loki的叫声更加高昂，恍惚中他只觉得爱液源源不断地从身体深处被排出。Thor将他翻了个面令他趴在床上以方便更深的插入，阴茎在与床单的不断摩擦中变得再次坚硬，他无助地试图夹紧大腿又被Thor肏弄得张开，前后受击带来的快感让他无法自制，他只能不断地依靠呻吟排解在体内聚集成团几乎爆炸的欲望。“啊……哈啊……”

察觉到Loki更加汹涌的欲望，Thor俯下身， 趴在Loki背上，将手探向Loki的腿间，贴心地揉动Loki此时变得通红的柱身，时不时用圆润的指甲盖刮擦那一圈细棱，在铃口来回逗弄，又绕到下方轻轻揉捏Loki的睾丸。Loki哪里受得了这样的刺激，他几乎是胡乱挣扎着扭动自己的身体，呻吟再次加剧，Thor却故意在感到手中的阴茎胀大时用大拇指摁住了那个小孔不让Loki如愿。憋闷的感觉冲上Loki的天灵盖，Loki勉强扭过头，讨好似的在Thor圈在自己头顶防止自己撞上床头的那只手臂上轻轻舔了一口，然后尽力收缩着。“嗯……让我……哈啊……射……啊……”

Thor也正在射精的临界点上徘徊，Loki这一夹让Thor险些直接投降。发狠般多揉弄了两下Loki的阴茎好让它胀得再大一些，又狠狠在Loki体内那个软处捣了几下，Thor松开了摁的紧紧的大拇指。Loki尖叫了一声，几乎在Thor撤下手指的一瞬间喷射出一股白浊，后穴也一阵痉挛，Loki发誓自己在那时完全停止了呼吸——他的前后两处同时达到了高潮。Thor也给夹的实在受不了了，又狠狠肏弄了几下之后便狠狠搂住Loki，仿佛要把他融进自己的骨头里。Loki能感觉到Thor的那根粗大玩意儿在自己的身体深处一跳一跳的，带的Loki一阵呻吟。Thor也射了，他们几乎同时到达高潮。

两个人保持着叠罗汉似的姿势在床上喘着气，等待那阵要命的不应期过去。双方的气息渐渐平稳下来，Loki恢复行动能力后做的第一件事就是翻身抬腿把Thor从自己身上踹到一边。“呼……你重死了。” 

Thor直接扯起被子擦拭自己身上的汗液以及也许别的液体。“你这个睡完不认人的态度，我不是很赞成。”

Loki总能被Thor那烟熏了一般的沙哑嗓子激起一身鸡皮疙瘩。他也学着Thor的样子开始擦拭自己满是红痕的身体，不过用的是Thor放在一旁的睡衣。“那你也管不着。”

“最好是这样。”Thor笑了一声，看着弟弟套上那件刚刚被扔在地下后就变得皱皱巴巴的衬衫，脖颈上的痕迹仍然清晰可见。“过来一下？”

“干嘛？”Loki刚穿上同样被丢在地上，甚至带着点湿润的西装裤，他在心里嫌恶地啧了一声，发誓一回房间就把这身衣服脱下来扔了。他在Thor的示意下起身向床边走去，却在低头询问时被一把勾住了脖子，整个上半身沉了下去。

Thor又亲了Loki一口。看着平时伶牙俐齿的弟弟嘴角带着水光一脸还没反应过来的呆滞样子，Thor的嘴角也不自觉地上扬，趁Loki还没回过神来开始殴打自己，Thor坏心的往后退了一些，补充了一句。“你最好跑快点哦……Darcy应该已经起床准备做卫生了。”

“你这混球……真是！”捞起桌上的表，指针接近四，原本漆黑的天空也透出一些光芒。得赶紧回房间了，不然被仆人们看见自己衣冠不整的从哥哥房间出来，指不定会出什么岔子。Loki在关上房门前恶狠狠地撂下一句。“你看着办吧你！”

Thor冲着关上的房门毫无形象地大笑着。“行！我知道了！”

七点半，Odin家和谐的早餐时间。老Odin在享用自己的巴西咖啡时盯着餐桌上那个空位皱了皱眉。“这小子，平时不会赖床的啊？”

Thor尽量像Frigga教的那样，“文雅”地对付着自己面前的Brunch。他在吞下自己口中的一大口煎蛋后，又喝了一口红茶才开了口。

“可能昨天晚上累着了吧。”

“也是，昨天宴会上Loki可没少帮腔。”Frigga笑眯眯地附和着。“就让他多休息一会吧。”

Odin若有所思地点头。

Thor笑的狡黠。

**Author's Note:**

> 发现写锤基的肉格外带劲......与卡了很久的甜饼形成鲜明对比（反正菜的平分秋色quq）  
> 可以的话仍然请求老福特红心蓝手啦~谢谢嗷~  
> 依旧是希望没有让你们踩到雷的一篇|ू･ω･` )


End file.
